valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 02: Escape From Bruhl
Light Imperial Tank x 1 | officers = Scout Leader x 2 | aces = Segular the Wall | ace drop = ZM Kar 1(g) }} Escape From Bruhl is the second Chapter of Valkyria Chronicles. The combat mission is called Retreat From Bruhl. A series of tutorials are given on a per-turn basis; the first explains Grenades and their ability to destroy sandbags. On the second turn a tutorial is given regarding the use of Ragnaid, while the third turn has multiple tutorials explaining how Tanks move, attack and take damage. This is also the first mission to feature classes other than Scouts, in the form of enemy Shocktroopers. Story Welkin runs home, hurrying still more as he hears a gunshot from inside the house. Inside, Martha Lipponen is lying on the ground, with Isara standing beside her facing two Imperial soldiers. The soldiers ponder if Martha is pregnant or just fat, then notice Isara's shawl, realising she is a Darcsen. Isara spots a rifle nearby and dashes for it, pointing it at one soldier and demanding both leave immediately. The soldier steps forward, seemingly about to shoot her, when suddenly Welkin bursts in and strikes the other soldier with a fence post, knocking him to the ground. The first soldier swings around his weapon and a shot rings out, but it's revealed to have been from Isara's gun; the Imperial soldier keels over dead. Isara tells Welkin that Martha has gone into labour; he wonders how they'll get out with all the Imperial soldiers storming the town. Isara says their fathers have left them something that might help get them out of this, and leads him out to the barn. Welkin is surprised to find his father's tank, the Edelweiss, is being kept in the house's barn; Isara explains she enrolled in a military maintenance class and fitted it with a new turbine engine; Welkin took an armoured vehicle course in high school as part of Gallia's universal military service. The two move Martha to the tank and move out to support Alicia at the town gate. Topography The Gate is located at the South end of a road that runs the length of the map; the start position features sandbag walls facing North and West, and a watchtower in the middle. An open area containing a hill is located to the East of the road behind a line of houses. On turn 3, a new area appears, a square to the Northeast screened off by a wooden barricade, containing the Edelweiss. The enemy Ace, Segular the Wall, is located directly behind where the Edelweiss starts, in an alley between two houses. Landmarks and Street Names *Belgen Gunther Road *Bruhl Road *First Street *Kirkja Lane *Memorial Plaza *Second Street *Shepherd Street Here's The Brief "Here's the brief for this operation. The enemy is a squad centered around a single tank, currently advancing from the plaza onto the main road. We need to defend the gate on that road. If the enemy breaches it, the evacuating townspeople will be in danger. They'll probably head for the gate and try to destroy it. The tank will be with them. Our goal here is to take out that tank while keeping the gate standing. Without the help of your tank, it's next to impossible for us to destroy their tank. Until we can rendezvous, the Bruhl town watch will do everything we can to keep that gate in one piece. The town watch will need to hold off the enemy forces until you arrive with the tank. We'll need to use the sandbags around the starting point and gate for cover to hold back the Empire's attack." 'Mission objectives ' Victory *The enemy tank is destroyed Failure *Bruhl's main gate is destroyed *Welkin dies * Alicia dies *20 turns pass "All right, let's begin. We've got to stop them here!" Strategy *'Escape From Bruhl' is another relatively easy mission, really only requiring that Alicia survives for two turns. The tank tends to ignore Alicia and the Town Watchmen, leaving only the Shocktroopers as a real threat. *On turn one, move Alicia out of the cover of the sandbags and throw a grenade between the two sets of sandbags furthest from the gate, this should destroy both, then return to the sandbags and take cover behind them, facing West. *Use two more CP to crouch the two Town Watchmen behind the sandbag walls at their current positions. Save all remaining CP. Alternatively, you could move either one of the Town Watchmen up to the tower and fire at least a shot right at the enemy leader scout behind the light tank. *The enemy will move up their tank and fire at the gate, then spend the rest of their CP advancing infantry towards the gate; at least one Shocktrooper will move in followed, in all likelihood, by one of the map's two Scout Leaders. Interception fire from Alicia and the two Watchmen will probably kill any Scouts thanks to the lack of cover on their side of the road. *Another Scout will move up from the hill and fire on your units, most likely taking significantly more damage than he deals. *Unless your units require quick healing skip the next phase completely to preserve your CP in stock for when the Edelweiss arrives. *The enemy will once again attack the gate; if the Shocktrooper survived, he'll move up and crouch behind the final set of sandbags, throw a grenade at the gate, and then taking a shot at Alicia with a second CP. The enemy Scout on the hill to the East will almost certainly die no matter what he does. *When the enemy's turn ends, the Edelweiss appears in the Northeast corner of the map. Unfortunately, this is the baseline Edelweiss with an Innate Accuracy of 6 and an E-accuracy main gun. *Move the Edelweiss through the wooden barricade (there is no need to destroy it with the main gun) and fire a mortar round at the centre of the group of infantry skulking behind the building ahead; this should kill most of them, but priority should be given to killing the Shocktrooper. Move Edelweiss as far West as it will go, then end the turn. *Select Alicia (if she was severely wounded by the Shocktrooper in the previous turn, it is a good idea to first control a Town Watchman to heal her with Ragnaid) and immediately move East, then run North over the hill, getting as close to the Scout Leader as needed to score a headshot. When he has been defeated continue to run North and then East, into the area where Edelweiss started out. Save the game, then control Alicia again and move her towards the grassy area between the buildings that were behind Edelweiss to find the first enemy Ace, Segular the Wall. There's no good way to take him by surprise and still beat the mission, so just move as close as possible and aim for his head; if he dodges, reload and try again. Alternatively, you could kill him with a grenade if you're fast and tough enough to respond. *Once the Ace is down, select the Edelweiss and turn onto the North-South main road to target the tank's exposed radiator. Getting the top rank here comes down to luck; there's CP enough for three shots, and it only takes one hit to the body and a second to the radiator to destroy it. Moving the Edelweiss closer on after each shot will increase the chance of scoring a critical hit on the radiator. *As soon as the tank is destroyed, the mission is complete. Rewards Aftermath The city gate is successfully defended, and the majority of the population manages to evacuate Bruhl before it is overrun by Imperial forces. In the closing scene of the battle, Isara informs a surprised Welkin that Martha gave birth to a healthy boy, right there in the tank. Irene Koller's narration states the battle for Bruhl was over after just two hours. The view then switches to the hillside where the first battle took place. Alicia cries as she talks about how terrible it is seeing her town burning, while Welkin comforts her by saying he hopes one day he'll understand how animals can live together and cooperate, so he can pass the knowledge on to children as a teacher. Both swear that someday, they'll return to Bruhl. Notes/Trivia *As with the previous mission, this is a variation of the larger Windmill Plaza map that is used in Chapter 12: The Fight for Bruhl and the seventh skirmish map. This map is extended to the East, with the area where the Edelweiss appears not accessible in the full-size map. *As a point of trivia, to destroy sandbags, trees, crates, etc, an attack requires a damage value of at least 141 vsArmor. Effectively, the engine handles these targets as vehicles with 140 Def and 1 HP. *As before, the enemy Light Tank has a critical multiplier of 1.5 rather than 10.0, making it require two hits to the radiator from Edelweiss' stock cannon and ammunition. *On a first playthrough, Orders are not available in this mission even after the Edelweiss arrives. This is because Welkin hasn't learned any Orders at this point. *Segular the wall can only be attacked after the Edelweiss enters the field. Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions